When connecting bones or bone parts to one another using a connector, it is desirable for the connector to be capable of transmitting loads between the connected bone parts in a predetermined manner. This may be done to constrain separation between the bone parts by a predetermined amount and also constrain to a predetermined amount, the amount of torsional movement between the bone parts.